


Make an anchor of that noose (For I'll live the way I choose)

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Series: What ifs... (A collection of unrelated headcanons) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magical Tattoos, Manip, Markings, Prophetic Dreams, Tattoos, cinemagraph, gif, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of the bracelet Morgause gave Morgana to help with her nightmares, she gave her a mark instead?</p><p>
  <span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales June '16 theme: Tattoos, Piercings, Markings</span>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/22732.html?thread=1525708#t1525708">Livejournal thread</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make an anchor of that noose (For I'll live the way I choose)

**Author's Note:**

> You can take it as Canon or modern AU. It is upto you how you interpret it.
> 
> *Original photo source: farfarawaysite

There are different kinds of magic, just as there are different kinds of men. There is magic that nurtures and nourishes, and there is magic that destroys. In this case, there is magic that suppresses, and there is magic that supports. 

 

Not long after Morgause gives Morgana the bracelet that stops her from having nightmares, Morgause comes to the realization that this takes away what could be a significant tactical advantage. 

 

Morgause draws up an image and proceeds to make ink from ingredients Morgana'd rather not think of. Morgause assures her that this mark on Morgana's skin will help her - them - immensely. It wouldn't stop her dreams entirely, but it would collect and store the magic of them, hence freeing Morgana from a restless, pain plagued sleep, while keeping her dreams within itself. The prophecies, be they be of doom or glory, could then be viewed by a skilled sorcerer with the help of instruments such as crystals.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> On LJ, I said that this is similar to a magical prophetic voicemail of sorts. I still can't think of a better way to describe it. 
> 
> The idea of magical tattoos is heavily inspired by ink mapping, though if they figure out a way to actually make magical tattoos on skin, I so want one. If you haven't seen [this amazing video of ink mapping](https://vimeo.com/143296099), you really should. It is seriously awesome!
> 
> I made up that title after nearly 40 hours of being continuously awake, so please do not judge me on that. Please.


End file.
